Doomed Planet, Last Hope
by InFamous Shadow
Summary: After meeting a strange, but powerful being, Narutos fate is forever changed. Given powers from another planet he will now use these to protect not just his home, Konoha, but his entire planet from those that would do it harm, and with them will he become the final beacon of hope for a doomed planet.
1. Hero Rising, Legend Reborn

It was a quiet night in the village hidden in leaves as a gently breeze swept over the trees and buildings.

On the Hokage mountain stood a lone ninja who simply looked over at the village with this being one of the few moments of true peace and tranquility

This ninja was Naruto Uzumaki, jinchūriki of the nine tailed fox and currently fifteen years of age. However although he was know for being optimistic and full of unquestionable determination and willpower, at this moment Naruto doubted himself for the first time in a long time.

The main cause of this was he had failed to return Sasuke Uchiha to the village after finally finding him after all this time.

_'I should have been stronger..Dammit why wasn't I stronger!'_ Naruto thought angrily as he remembered his reunion with Sasuke and how it showed just how stronger Sasuke had gotten over the years and the gap he had made with Naruto.

Remembering just how inferior he felt when he had faced Sasuke reminded of him the the academy years when he could do nothing right and was a weakling,a dead last,now he was having the same feeling only it felt worse as once again he had failed to keep the promise he had made Sakura.

_'How can I become Hokage when I can't even keep a simple promise_' Naruto thought as he began to hang his head in defeat while thinking of all the times that would have been different if had been stronger.

_'A Hokage is supposed to be strong to be able to protect the village and the people he cares about,but I can't even bring my own friend back on top of that there's a monster inside of me just waiting to kill me and everyone in this village...Maybe I should just give up save my self all the trouble and disappointment'_ Naruto thought as he reached for his headband when suddenly he stopped.

Naruto raised his head looking at the village as he remembered his ninja way to never give up no matter what stood against him and to always keep the promises that he made. He also remembered all of the people who believed in him and because of this he wasn't about to give up.

"So what if Sasuke is Stronger than me!I'll train until I become strong enough to bring him back and keep my promise to Sakura!" Naruto shouted his head held high.

"I will protect everyone That I care about along with this village and Someday I'll become the greatest Hokage to ever live!" Naruto shouted with a smile as he jump off the mountain heading towards the village below.

_**"Well Done"**_ a voice said out of nowhere as Naruto was engulfed in a light brighter than the sun itself.

"What is that?" Naruto said as he and the light disappeared.

After Naruto was engulfed by the bright light he saw himself seemingly 'falling' thought it was obvious that this was not the village as he saw a black void covered in tiny lights and during this only one thought raced thorough his mind.

_'Where am I going'_ Naruto thought as he finally stopped 'falling' as he landed on solid ground.

When he stood up he looked through a window similar to the one found in Tsunades office only instead of looking out towards the village in over looked into a seemingly endless void.

_**"Amazing isn't" **_a voice said causing Naruto to turn around and his eyes to go wide at the sight of the speaker.

He was all gold not one part that was not gold and had a _'S'_ on his chest with a cape flowing on his back.

Naruto felt the words in his throat get clogged up as the being was emanating more power than he had ever felt so much in fact that the foxes own power could not ever be compared to him.

_**"Whats the Matter Naruto Cat got your tongue"**_ The being said with a light chuckle.

"A-a-are y-you K-k-kami" Naruto choked out as The Being simply looked at him.

_**"No I am someone far greater then her,but you can call me Kal-El and don't be scared I'm not a threat to you or your village"**_ Kal-El said as Naruto let out a large amount of air.

"Whew!For a minute there I thought I was in trouble, but what are the odds of meeting someone stronger than Kami!" Naruto said with a chuckle knowing if this Kal-El was a threat to him or his village he would waste no time at all in destroying him or the village due the power coming of of him.

_**"Don't worry it is nothing of the sort I simply brought you here to congratulate you as well as to reward you"**_ Kal-El Said as Naruto raised an eyebrow in a puzzled look.

"Congratulate me?For what?" Naruto questioned as Kal-El walked to him and put his hand on Narutos shoulder.

_**"You faced what in the past has brought many great heroes to their knees and won,you had face self doubt, but not just that as a child you held no hate or disdain for any of the villagers despite the way they treated you,instead fact you sought to become their greatest defender"**_ Kal-El explained with a smile.

_**"And Perhaps most impressive is you see the good in others even when they themselves do not, and even when they give up of themselves you do not"**_ Kal-El said as Naruto looked up at him and smiled.

_**"Lets not forget your determination and willpower which have allowed you to overcome challenges that most others could not have,also you wield a great burden on your shoulders I know of the Fox and it is because of your willpower that it had been kept at bay for so long" **_Kal-El stated as Naruto now had a giant smile.

"Thanks that means a lot coming from a God,but you also said something about a reward?" Naruto asked as he looked at Kal-EL.

_**"Yes I did mention that did I not...Naruto Uzumaki I wish to give you many of the powers and abilities that I had gained in my life as a reward for remaining a constant protected of your world despite the challenges and tribulation that have come your way"**_ Kal-El said as Narutos eyes went wide as a dish.

"Powers and abilities from a god!Wow this has to be a dream!" Naruto said as he began to jump up and down.

_**"I'll take that as a yes,but Naruto you must know something"**_ Kal-El said as Naruto stopped jumping.

"Yeah" Naruto said simply still overjoyed about his reward.

_**"You will no longer be human"**_ Kal-El stated simply as Naruto gave him a confused look.

"What do you mean I won't be human?" Naruto asked as he looked at the Golden God.

_**"After this my blood...my power will flow in your veins as such you will cease being a child of this world and will become a son of Krypton do you understand Naruto?"**_ Kal-El said with a serious tone of voice as Naruto simply nodded his head.

_**"Good then let us begin new son of Krypton"**_ Kal-El said and with a wave of his hand Naruto was lifted into the air as a golden aura began to surround him.

In an instant Naruto felt his body being charged with energies that invoked an indescribable feeling in him almost as if every cell, in his body was exploding then reforming continuously. Then the process ended and Naruto stood up.

"This feels..Incredible" Naruto said as he looked at his hands and simply moved them,but could clearly see the power in them.

_**"You now wield outstanding power more than what the likes of your world have ever seen you will be a virtual god among men,but do not allow this power to control you as a true hero does not need special powers or abilities, but simply the strength to do what is right can you do that Naruto?"**_ Kal-El said as he looked Naruto in the eyes who with a smile on his face nodded.

_**"Very well you may return to your World Zon-El"**_ Kal-El said as Naruto looked at him.

"Zon-El?" Naruto said in a questioned voice.

_**"It is your kryptonian name although you may still use your own name if you wish"**_ Kal-El said as he opened a portal back to Naruto's world.

"Thanks it's an honor...Um what powers will I have?" Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head.

_**"I will allow you to discover them on your own and here almost forgot"**_ Kal-El said as he tossed Naruto an _Emerald colored Ring_ which he promptly caught.

"Whats th-?" Naruto asked looking at the ring until he was sucked into the portal being sent back into his world.

_**"Good luck Naruto you are destined for great things indeed and perhaps you might someday be stronger than me"**_ Kal-El said with a wink as the portal closed.

Naruto started to fall thought the portal until it ended.

However instead of being in the village the portal had transported him up in the skies of his village instantly feeling the touch of the sun on his skin which gave Naruto the hint that while he had been in Kal-El's realm for what seemed like minutes more time had passed and then reality hit Naruto.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Naruto shouted as he began to plummet down into the village.

As he began to fall closer and closer to the ground Naruto remember the power that had been given to him, although he didn't know what powers he had or even how to use them and so he closed his eyes hoping the crash wouldn't hurt.

Suddenly however he stopped no longer did he feel the air running through his hair only a gently breeze.

As Naruto opened his eyes he saw the most amazing thing he was flying.

"I-I-I'm FLYING!I can't believe I'm actually flying!So this must be one of the powers he talked about...hehehe wait till everyone gets a look at me" Naruto said with a smile as he shot off at an enormous speed to the village more specifically Tsunades office.

* * *

_**Well thats all for Chapter one hope you enjoyed it please review**_


	2. Discoveries, and Explanation

**Some where Above The village:**

"THIS IS SO AWESOME!" Naruto shouted happily as a he continued to soared through the air with particularly no limit to how high or how fast he went.

As he continued to fly he felt the sun's warmth hit his body like it never did before causing him to stopping flying and simply float turning up to the sun, basking in the it's ray with his arms stretched out taking by the second seemed to make him feel even stronger than he already felt.

He went higher and higher in order to get closer to the sun and its rays gently closing his eyes as he did.

_"This feels amazing...like I could do anything..almost like I'm invincible"_ Naruto said as he continued to take in the suns powerful rays, slowly he opened his eyes looking at the sun.

However in an instant his eyes began to glow red, shooting out beams of hot rays from them causing Naruto to stumble back in the air at another new, and very powerful power.

"Wow...I CAN SHOOT FIRE OUT OF MY EYES!" Naruto exclaimed almost like he was a child once more as he concentrated again only to find out he couldn't do it, and he continued to do this making all kinds of wired poses in an effort to use this power once.

_"Man I get a cool power than I lose it isn't that fair"_ Naruto thought in his head as he sighed and hung his head slightly.

However in an instant Naruto's ears perked up as Naruto began to hear little tiny voices but turned to see nothing but the clear endless blue sky.

"Great now I'm hearing things maybe I should have thought twice before accepting these powers" Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head while the little voices continued to grow stronger and stronger in volume until it sounded like someone was speaking.

It then occurred to him that he wasn't hearing things that weren't there, but rather he was listening to someone talk far away obviously.

_"Another power?This time super hearing!Not as cool as the other one though hmmm...Wonder who's talking?"_ Naruto thought as he focused on the voice.

_"What do you mean you don't where he is!"_ Naruto raised an eyebrow at this.

_"Granny Tsunade?"_ Naruto thought puzzled as he continued to listen to her and realized that she was not alone in her office.

_"L-lady Tsunade please calm down"_ Another Voice said as Naruto recognized this voice as Yamato and Chuckled at how scared he sounded.

"Better save Yamato...This looks Like a Job For NARUTO!" Naruto shouted as he shot off towards the village below him.

**Hokages Office:**

Today Tsunade was not in a happy mood mainly due to her having found out that last night Naruto had disappeared without a trace.

"Are you sure you have checked everywhere were he could or might have been?" Tsunade asked as Yamato began to sweat profusely.

"Y-y-y-yes Lady Tsunade" Yamato said in fear as Tsunade simply waved her hand dismissing him to leave but not before giving him a final order.

"Go check everywhere Naruto could or might have been again and be sure to come back with Naruto or don't come back at all" Tsunade said as Yamato sweated heavily before leaving the office.

Tsunade then turned and looked out her window a took a deep sigh.

_"Where are you Naruto"_ Tsunade thought looking out to the the sky, but then something caught her attention an orange bug.

"Never seen one of those befor...WAIT A MINUTE!"Tsunade shouted as the "bug" got closer until it crashed into her office barley giving her time to duck as it rammed through wall after wall with no apparent sight in end.

After the crashing sounds stopped Tsunade peered over her desk and saw that not only was her room destroyed but the walls had each a huge hole in them.

Soon she heard that the being had gotten up, and was now coming towards her direction so instinctively she got up and took a defensive position.

When the figure was in visible sight she could only see it's silhouette as the smoke from the destroyed walls covered it, but it strangely looked familiar.

"It couldn't be" Tsunade said in a whisper as the being sneezed blowing away all of the dust from its way revealing the being to be Naruto Uzumaki.

"Excuse me Granny..Oh and sorry about your office...and the building...I promise to fix" Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head nervously as Tsunade began to rub her her head in frustration.

"Naruto what have you gotten yourself into this time" Tsunade said a vein evident as Naruto simply raised an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked as he heard Tsunade grinding her teeth.

"WHAT DO I MEAN!YOU WERE FLYING!NOT ONLY THAT,BUT YOU NEARING TORE DOWN THE TOWER LIKE IT WAS NOTHING!AND YOU ASK ME WHAT DO I MEAN!" Tsunade shouted as Naruto covered his ears.

_"Maybe I should have stayed in the sky''_ Naruto thought as Tsunade pulled on his ear.

"ARE YOU LISTENING! TO ME YOU BETTER START EXPLAINING!" Tsunade said as she released his ear as he stumbled back slightly.

"Fine...Well where do I start...Well after the failed mission to bring Sasuke back I went to the Hokage tower to clear my mind, or at least try to. Well that didn't go as a planned as I only felt worse,but then I remembered my ninja way to never give up no matter what. After that things got strange as a voice out of nowhere teleported me to a strange place where I met Kal-El a Super God. At first I was scared to death of him, because...well he was more powerful than he told me not to be scared as he simply summoned me to his realm to congratulate me on stay so strong willed over the years, and as a reward for all of my hard work and determination he turned me into what he called a Kryptonian. After turning me into a Kryptonian he sent me back here, but then I saw I was really,really high up and suddenly started to fall down. Then the coolest thing happened I started Flying,could shot fire out my eyes, and could hear really good. So I heard you and here we are now" Naruto said as Tsunade's right eye simply twitched, her mouth wide open before Naruto sighed.

"You don't believe me do you" Naruto said as Tsunade snapped out of her daze and let out a cough before looking at Naruto.

"It's not that it's just...well your story seems a bit far fetched. For example meeting a Super-God named Kal-El who granted you powers, as well as turning you into a _"Kryptonian"_ now tell me that doesn't sound right" Tsunade said as Naruto gave her a puzzled look.

"But I'm telling the truth, how else could you explain these powers to everyone?" Naruto asked as he crossed his arms as Tsunade began to think.

"Fine, whether or not I want to believe you is my fault let's just say it's a bloodline that was just awakened. That way civilians won't think your insane, and you can use your powers freely" Tsunade explained as Naruto gave her another puzzled look.

"Alright that could work, but what about the council no sure they'll let something like this go unnoticed?" Naruto asked as Tsunade got a smirk on her face.

"Leave them to me" Tsunade said confidently as Naruto nodded with a large grin.

"Well alright then see ya Tsunade" Naruto said as he began to float be for shooting back into the Sky leaving Tsunade alone in her now destroyed office and so she walked over to her desk and pulled out a bottle of sake.

_"Why do I get the feeling that things are only gonna get more stress full around here"_ Tsunade thought as she took another gulp of her sake.

**With Naruto:**

Naruto was once again in the sky before he felt his stomach rumble.

_"Man guess all this flying is really making me hungry"_ Naruto thought as he shot off towards his favorite ramen stand.

When he arrived his landing could have been more steady as he left a small crater where he stood and when he looked around he saw peoples mouth were wide open as he simply scratched the back of his head.

"Sorry about that got to work on my landing some more" Naruto said as he walked to the ramen stand only to see both Teuchi and Ayame have the same expression on their faces before Naruto simply sighed.

"Excuse me but could I get something to eat I'm kinda hungry please" Naruto said with a grin as he rubbed his now growling stomach to which snapped out Teuchi and Ayame.

"Oh sorry Naruto just don't see a lot of flying customers a lot is all" Teuchi said as he began making Naruto's favorite ramen so Naruto took a seat.

"It's alright althoug-" Naruto was cut off as Ayame looked at him with eyes full of curiosity startling the blond haired kryptonian not only due to her approach, but by the fact that she held a knife in her hand and although he knew she could never harm him intentionally accidents due happen.

"How can you fly?How long have you been able to fly?Is it a bloodline?Who are you parents?What clan are you from?Can you do more than just fly?" Ayame said as Naruto began to laugh nervously.

"Slow down Ayame please one question at a time" Naruto said grabbing her shoulder and pushing her back a little.

"Sorry, but can you just tell how long could you fly?" Ayame asked as Naruto simply gave a small shrug.

"Since well today I guess I guess, Granny Tsunade said its a blood-" Naruto was cut off as Ayame jumped triumphantly launching the knife in her hand into the air falling towards Naruto's hand after which the knife promptly bent.

"I'm so sorry" Ayame said as she bowed continuously at Naruto while he only observed his hand.

_"How in the world does that happen...What if one of the powers I have is immunity from all harm?"_ Naruto thought with a smile before turning towards the bowing waitress chuckling lightly.

"Ayame it's alright see nothing happened to my hand" Naruto said as he showed her his hand causing her to look stunned at the uninjured hand.

"B-b-b-b-ut how" Ayame said as Naruto simply shrugged before a ramen bowl was presented before him.

"Ayame please let Naruto eat his ramen in peace" Teuchi said as Ayame blushed in embarrassment before going to the kitchen.

"Thanks for the ramen" Naruto said with a smile as he took in the aroma of the noodle soup which for some reason smelled almost a billion times better than it had ever.

_"Well I do have Super-hearing whats not to say that my other senses aren't super too"_ Naruto thought as he began to eat his ramen tasting the newly enhanced flavor that his senses had to offer.

"Ah that hit's the spot" Naruto said as he finished his ramen and as he pulled out Gama-chan to pay only to have Teuchi stopped him.

"You don't need to pay Naruto this one's on the house" Teuchi said with a smile as Naruto returned his smile before standing up an turning away.

"Be sure to come visit more we don't see enough of you besides your one of my best customers" Teuchi said as Naruto simply nodded before standing up and walking away waving goodbye as he did so but turned around when he heard Ayame calling to him.

"Naruto you forgot this" Ayame said reaching him as he was handed the Emerald Ring once more.

"Oh thanks Ayame must have dropped it when I pulled out Gama-chan" Naruto said with a grin as he scratched the back of his head before looking at the ring.

When observed it he saw that it looked just like a normal ring, but this was clearly not the case as it had a strange symbol in the middle that resembled a _Lantern_; then things continued to get stranger as the ring began to glow a green aura. However the aura left as fast as it came leaving both of it's observes both in awe, and confused.

"Wow...How did you get that ring Naruto" Ayame said not taking her eyes off of it.

"Huh...Oh how I got this ring umm...It was a family heir loom" Naruto said hoping she would buy it, and that she would stop asking him questions.

"Really...so who exactly did you inherit it from?" Ayame asked her hands on her hips as Naruto began to nervously scratch his chin.

"Well...um ah...you see...I..uh...got it from my father!" Naruto exclaimed and while he seemed sure of this, he was hoping that she would believe him.

"Okay and whose your father exactly?" Ayame said with an eyebrow raised as she looked Naruto in the eyes, causing him to begin sweating nervously.

"Umm...COMING GRANNY TSUNADE!" Naruto shouted before running off at an incredible speed, leaving leaving behind a trail of dust, and a dazed Ayame who was now angry.

"HEY DON"T IGNORE ME GET BACK HERE NARUTO!" Ayame shouted her yell being ignore by the now gone blond haired ninja.

**With Naruto:**

Naruto continued to run wanting to put as much distance away from him, and the ramen waitress running faster than he had ever gone. In fact the world around him seemed to move slow around him.

_"Wait a minute why am I running I can fly?"_ Naruto thought stopping in his tracks leaving some displaced dirt as he did so.

However before he took off he saw that he had reached his apartment complex which caused him to gain a puzzled look.

_"How did get here?I wasn't try to but...Oh well 'home sweet home' I guess"_ Naruto said as he ran up to his room in seconds entering his home, and taking a deep breath of air.

He then ran to his window, and saw that the sun had gone down with the moon taking it's place in the sky now _"Man time really does fly when your having fun"_ Naruto thought with a grin.

Naruto continued to stare into the sky observing all of the tiny specks of light before going to his bed.

As he turn on his back facing the ceiling thinking of all the events that happened in such little time before he closed his eyes unaware of the destiny that awaited him in the time to come.

* * *

**That it for this chapter. Sorry I haven't updated much school has been really killing me also forgive me if things in the chapter felt a bit rushed hope you enjoyed it, and in the next chapter a _Certain dog_ will make his appearance**

**Until next time.  
**


	3. Man's best friend

It was another peaceful morning in The Village hidden in leaves as it's people went along with their normal lives. However one person in particular was about to have a different morning than usual.

This person was of course Naruto Uzumaki who was currently dreaming of the day when he would be the Hokage as well as learning about the rest of the powers that he had.

However his peaceful sleep was interrupted by a knock on his door which caused him to slowly opened his eye as well as noticing that he was floating above his bed rather the sleeping on it.

When he realized this he stopped floating falling towards his bed ,sightly denting it, as the knocking continued.

"Coming!" Naruto shouted as he quickly ran to his door opening it to see none there causing him to look back an forth between both sides of the hallway causing him to scratch the back of his head in confusion before he simply shrugged and went back inside closing the door.

Quickly running to his kitchen getting a ramen cup ready, and at the same time opening his windows allowing the suns light ,as well as fresh air, to enter his room.

_"Who need's shadow clones when you have super speed"_ Naruto thought with a chuckle as he returned to the kitchen in order to eat his newly made cup of ramen taking out a pair of chopsticks, but suddenly stopped as he heard a strange sound.

A yelp the same yelp that would come from a puppy and thanking to his super hearing he found out it came from behind his door strangely enough he didn't hear anything the first time.

Running quickly to his door he opened it and saw that at it's foot step was a small cardboard box with a red blanket inside of it.

He observed it for a few more moments before he saw something move inside of the blanket before a small white puppy moved it's head outside of the blanket making some small barks.

This made Naruto very confused, because when he opened the door not to long ago there was nothing there yet when he checked again here was a little puppy.

However his thought were cut short as the small whinging sounds of the puppy began to grow bigger little by little, snapping Naruto away from his thoughts.

"Oh sorry little guy almost forgot you were there" Naruto said as he leaned down and picked up the box before he brought it over to his bed setting the box down.

When the box was on the bed he put his hands inside the box and pulled out the puppy who promptly began to lick his face when he brought him close.

"Hehehe nice to meet you to...uh...Krypto?" Naruto said who observing the small collar around his neck which had strange, but familiar writing on it regardless Krypto bark happily at his name.

"So you name is Krypto huh?...Well that solves one thing, now all that's left is to find out who left you in front on my doorstep to begin with" Naruto said before he got a small tug on his sleeve.

"Huh what is it Krypto?" Naruto asked as he looked at the small puppy who promptly began to try, and crawl inside of the box to which Naruto simply stared in confusion.

Soon the box tipped over, and Krypto emerged holding in his mouth the blanket the he had been inside towards Naruto with his tail moving side to side happily.

"I know it's a nice blanket, but this still doesn't help me figure out who left you here or more importantly why?" Naruto said as he simply picked up the blanket from the small dog.

He began to observe the blanket it was a bright red and it felt no different than any other blanket or sheet for that matter would.

However when he turn it over to observe the other side he saw something strange a symbol unlike anything he had ever seen it was shaped like a diamond with an _S_ inside, and was colored a yellow color.

To anyone else this symbol would simply be a picture simply to observe, but to Naruto he saw something entirely different.

The symbol was like something that he had forgotten long ago, but deep inside it was always with him, and after he remember it he was filled with happiness, and strangely hope.

Hope such a powerful concept, something Naruto holds closely, almost as much as friendship, and this blanket , this piece of cloth, was emitting to such a degree that it made Naruto forget all of the troubles in his life.

It also filled him with Courage, and Bravery the kind that let a normal person fight on even though there was no chance of winning.

However this peacefulness was interrupted by a quick thought through Naruto's head.

_"MY RAMEN!"_ Naruto thought in shock as he quickly ran towards his cup of ramen only to find out that it had gotten soggy.

"Aww man...can't believe I ignored my ramen like this" Naruto said with a groan as he threw the soggy noddles into the trash with great discomfort as he always hated through away fresh ramen.

So he simply grabbed an apple, and as he began to take bites out of it he saw that Krypto was staring at the apple the entire time wagging his tail back, and forth.

Naruto smirked as he took the apple out his mouth, and began to move it in a circle with Krypto's head following the movement never faltering even for a moment.

"Come boy get the apple,get the apple" Naruto teased the small puppy chuckling lightly before he heard a _swooshing_ sound.

He looked down seeing that Krypto was no longer on the ground but rather was floating in mid air while happily eating the apple barking towards him before flying towards his bed bed as Naruto stared at his hand the apple now absent for his sight causing Naruto to look incredulous at the small white dog, before it finally dawned to him.

_"Wait a minute...Krypto...Kryptonian now it all make's sense!...man I really am dense"_ Naruto thought as he heard a bark looking at the small white puppy who had now finished the entire apple causing Naruto chuckle a bit.

"Wow you sure do have a big appetite don't you boy?" Naruto asked an eyebrow slightly raised as Krypto barked happily running around in circle before sitting down on his bottom.

"But I bet you want real dog food right?..Hmm don't know where to get some...Ah Kiba must have some..After all how did Akamaru get so big" Naruto said as he stood up walking to his door opening it, but not before turning around, and looking at the small Kryptonian pup who was currently whining at him leaving.

"Don't worry boy I'll only begone a few seconds..literally" Naruto said with a light chuckle, however Krypto still continued to whine until Naruto let out a sigh before looking at the small pup.

"Come on boy lets go together" Naruto said with a smile as the small puppy barked happily waving his tail excitedly as he ran out the door through Naruto's legs.

"Hold up boy" Naruto said to no avail as Krypto shot off into the sky the first chance he got.

"Well fine then...UP!UP!AND AWAY!" Naruto shouted as he too shot off into the sky following the small white puppy.

**In the Sky:**

Naruto flew threw the air as Krypto flew next to him although it appeared that he was doggy paddling which made him chuckle as that was a swimming technique.

As he flew Naruto stared down in the village with his super-vision attempting to find Kiba.

_"Geez never knew there were so many people in the village"_ Naruto thought as he finally spotted Kiba talking to some random girl with Akamaru right next to him.

Naruto simply smirked, and flew downward, Krypto following suit.

**With Kiba:**

"So I was thinkin' maybe we could go see a movie or som-" Kiba was cut of as some came falling out of the sky crashed into the ground causing a small dust could to set in.

Kiba heard Akamaru bark tensing up before he to took a defensive position awaiting whatever came out of the cloud, but was shocked with what he heard.

"Sorry,Sorry still trying to get a better control over my bloodline" a voice Kiba recognized all to well as Naruto Uzumaki who promptly came out of the dust cloud being followed by white puppy who happily ran around in circle before following Naruto.

"Hey Kiba I need ask you something" Naruto said as he walked to Kiba who let out a groan.

"Geez Naruto could you have come at a worse time I was about to score with a hot chick" Kiba said before he heard a _'hmpf' _as he turned around, and watched the girl he was attempting to hook up walking away as he merely dropped his head.

"Hmm tough luck" Naruto said as he shrugged "But anyways I need your help" Naruto said as Kiba brought his head up, and stared at Naruto before letting out a sigh.

"Well you see I got a new puppy named Krypto_, _and I was wondering if you had any foo that I could feed him" Naruto said as Kiba turned his attention to Krypto who was running around in circles chasing his tail_.  
_

"He sure has a lot of energy, but I want to know how or why you got a dog?" Kiba asked his attention now turned to Naruto.

"I don't really now I just found him in front of my door that's it, plus he has really big appetite" Naruto replied as Kiba nodded.

"Well then why don't you buy him dog food?" Kiba asked in response.

"Because I don't know were to get any, and besides didn't you hear me Krypto's appetite isn't normal so I was wondering if you could give him whatever you gave Akamaru" Naruto replied.

"Akamaru let's go, Naruto get Krypto, and follow us we'll go to my house get you something to feed Krypto" Kiba said as he placed his hands on the back of his head walking away as Naruto nodded, calling Krypto who happily followed him.

"Hey Kiba" Naruto called out as Kiba turned his head.

"Yeah" Kiba replied as Naruto simply raised, and eyebrow, crossing his arms as well.

"How come you weren't freaked out when I crashed into the ground?" Naruto asked as Kiba simply shrugged.

"Guess you aren't all that intimidating" Kiba said as he looked back in front of him.

"Thanks..I guess" Naruto said as he continued to follow Kiba unsure if what Kiba said was a compliment or an insult.

**Kiba's Home:**

"We're here, home sweet home" Kiba said as he opened the door to his house before turning to Naruto.

"Hey wait out here I'll be back in a bit" Kiba said as Naruto gave him a confused look, raising an eyebrow in doing so.

"Eh?Why not?" Naruto asked as Kiba scratched the back of his head before replying.

"Well you see my mom isn't the nicest person, she can be rather...scary" Kiba replied as Naruto simply nodded asking no further questions as Kiba followed by Akamaru entered the house.

As Kiba shut the door Naruto simply sat down, and watched Krypto bark happily as he tugged on Naruto's sleeve, obviously wanting to play.

"Sorry buddy, but Kiba told me to stay here" Naruto said as Krypto let go of his selves before running through the entrance to Kiba's house, completely unfazed due to his Kryptonian heritage.

"Krypto!Bad-boy get back here!" Naruto shouted as he opened the door running after Krypto before the puppy caused any trouble.

It wasn't hard to follow Krypto, thanks to his powers, Naruto was able to find where Krypto had gone off to needless to say he wasn't happy.

Because in front of Krypto was the older sister of Kiba, Hana Inuzuka, who was currently surrounded by three large wolves who Naruto could easily tell weren't happy, all the while Krypto merely sat happily waving his tail.

Although Naruto didn't personally know Hana he figure that the expression "the apple doesn't fall far from the tree" might apply to Hana, and as such wasted no time in rush to Krypto's defense using his super speed to go in front of Krypto slightly surprising Hana.

"I'm so sorry Krypto didn't mean to do it he's just a puppy" Naruto said as he waved his hands in front of himself.

"Is he your dog" Hana asked simply as Naruto simply nodded.

"Y-yeah" Naruto asked nervously.

"He's a good dog" Hana said as Naruto began to ramble.

"I'm so sorry you see he's my first dog, and-EH!" Naruto replied in surprise causing Hana to giggle a bit at his expression.

"I said that he's a good dog, haven't seen a dog full of so much energy, happiness, or playfulness since Akamaru was a pup" Hana said as Naruto let out a sigh of relief.

"Thanks I thought he got in trouble" Naruto replied as he scratched the back of his head before he heard Kiba approaching him his hands full dog food.

"Didn't I tell you to stay outside Naruto" Kiba said as he handed him the dog food.

"Yeah, but things got complicated" Naruto said before he began to float with Krypto following the same mannerism.

"Oh, and thanks for the dog food!" Naruto shouted as he flew up into the sky rocketing away at a tremendous speed.

After this show both Inuzuka were left in awe before quickly snapping out of their trance like state.

"Man Kiba, you sure have weird friends...although he was Kinda cute so I guess it even's" Hana stated as Kiba's mouth drop at his older sister calling one of his friends cute.

**In space:**

"Is it him" A voice said as he observed a crystal like monitor that had images of Naruto.

"He fits most of the description, although his name still needs to be confirmed " Another voice obviously being female replied as the other voice's eye's began to glow red.

"If it is him we will make the necessary preparations If not then he, and everyone on this pathetic world will KNEEL BEFORE ZOD!" Zod shouted as he set a course for the world known as earth.

* * *

**So that is all for chapter three hoped you enjoyed it, but before you leave I want to address several things. Now onto the Green lantern ring, I will not say who will be it's bearer might be Naruto or someone else. Now onto the issue of Naruto's power he will NOT be god-like I hate stories like that. His powers are weaker than Superman's being the fact that he's a teen. As for the pairing you let me know if you want one person or a harem  
**


	4. First Encounters

"Come on here you go boy" Naruto said placing a large bowl on the ground as he poured Krypto's food into it.

In a mere seconds Krypto quickly ran into his Kitchen, and begun to eat the food that Naruto had given him, nearly tipping the entire bowl over in the process causing Naruto chuckle a bit.

"Glad your enjoying it Krypto" Naruto said as he kneeled down to beside Krypto scratching his head a bit before getting back up, and leaving the Kitchen going to his window.

As he stared out his window, and watched the birds fly by as always _"Heh your not the only ones who can fly now"_ Naruto thought in his head before changing his attention to the clouds above.

_"Hmm now I see why Shikamaru always looks up at the clouds, really clears your thoughts"_ Naruto thought as he began forming new ideas on what his future powers were gonna be.

Then in the same thought he brought his ninja skills into question, and they left very much to be desired.

Granted while he knew some very powerful jutsu's he often had to use his Jutsu's in different way's or relay on luck to pull him through.

His meeting with Sasuke was proof about the gap in their skills, and even though he was now Kryptonian, he couldn't simply really on the powers granted to him in order to prevail in a battle.

"Krypto I'm going to the library, just bark if you need me" Naruto said as Krypto barked in response "Yeah like that" Naruto said as he jumped out of his window flying of into the Sky's above.

In moments Naruto arrived in the library landing a few feet away from it he noticed that unlike the first times he tried landing this time he only caused a small crater on where he stood.

"Wow looks like I'm getting the hang on this landing thing" Naruto said to himself as he walked towards the entrance of the library.

As he entered the Library he immediately saw shelves filled with various kinds of Books, and Scrolls.

"Well there certainly isn't a lack of content, now time to chose the right ones" Naruto said before taking off at speeds that left the other people at the library stunned, running around the library picking out books from different subjects.

In mere moments he had picked out dozens of books which he put down on a table before sitting down, and grabbing a book from the pile.

The title read Chakra control for dummies much to Naruto's dismay _"Why am I not surprised"_ Naruto thought as he opened the book reading the first page remarkably fast, turning to the next page, then the next until he realized he had finished the book.

_"Hey what gives I thought this was a book"_ Naruto thought as he flipped through out the entire book only to find out he had the entire book memorized.

_ "How in the world?...Must be another Kryptonian thing"_ Naruto thought with a grin as he pulled out another book repeating the process.

In a few minutes he had finished with nearly half of the books he had gotten only to stop in order to practice what he had learned so far.

"Alright just concentrate and focus" Naruto said under his breath as he held out his as a green aura surrounded it.

"Yes!I know how to do healing jutsu's" Naruto said cheerfully as people around him told him to be quiet.

"Sorry" Naruto said as he sat down pulling a book over his head to hide.

"Naruto is that you?" a voice called from behind him instantly recognizing it a both a her, and as Sakura his teammate and close friend.

"Oh hey Sakura what are you doing here?'' Naruto asked with a small grin as Sakura looked at him somewhat confused.

"I'm returning my books, but what are you doing here?" Sakura asked him as Naruto gave her a puzzled look.

"Well this is a library, so I figured I could come and read a few books why is there something wrong with that?" Naruto asked as Sakura shook her hands.

"No, its just that well it's strange seeing you take interest in literature, and reading as a matter a fact" Sakura said as Naruto scratched the back of his head grinning somewhat.

"I guess you right, but I never knew it could be this fun it's like show inside my head" Naruto said as he grabbed another book This one being on the history of Konoha.

Sakura looked at the pile of books that Naruto had gotten it amazed her.

"Naruto are you really going to read all of these books?" Sakura asked gaining a nodded from Naruto.

"Of course, I have a lot of catching up to do after all don't I?" Naruto said as he went back to reading his book before putting it aside, grabbing another from his pile.

Sakura stood dumbfounded had he already finished that entire book in less than a few seconds, _"Something is definitely wrong with him"_ Sakura thought as she continued to watch him read the book.

Suddenly he closed the book, and set it aside looking at Sakura.

"Hey Sakura wanna train with me?" Naruto asked completely out of the blue.

"Huh?" Sakura replied, caught off guard by Naruto's question.

"I said do you wanna train with me" Naruto asked once more this time Sakura getting the question.

"umm, sure, but why now?" Sakura replied with a question of her own as Naruto grinned in response to her question.

"Well I read a couple of things from reading most of these books, and I want to see if I can do anything that I learned" Naruto said as Sakura let out a sigh.

"Fine, but don't expect me to go easy on you" Sakura said as Naruto nodded in response.

"Wouldn't have it another way, but could wait for me outside I have to put these books away" Naruto said as Sakura nodded waiting for Naruto outside of the library.

Getting off his chair he used his super-speed to quickly return all of the books back into their place, before leaving the library seeing Sakura outside.

"Well lets get going shall we" Naruto said as he pulled Sakura into a bridal position in his arms, her face turning red almost instantly.

"H-hey what are you doing!put me do-Ahhhh!" Sakura's protests being cut off as Naruto leaped into the air, soaring off into the skies above at tremendous speed.

At first the only thing she could feel the rush of air that hit causing her to close her eye's her hair, moving rapidly due to the rush of air.

Then however the air stopped rushing against her, and instead turned into a gently breeze as she gently opened her eyes, and the sight she saw was breathtaking.

It was Konoha, but she was seeing it in a way that she never had before, a way that she guessed only birds saw it.

At this point all of her problems seemed to be gone, even Sasuke, all of her trouble were gone as she continued to look at Konoha.

"Amazing isn't" Naruto said as Sakura turned her head towards him and was treated to a more amazing sight then Konoha.

The way the sun's golden ray shining through his own blond hair made him seem like some great golden god turned fleshed or an angel straight from heaven right in her presence.

She even saw how close she was to the clouds, and how beautiful the sky truly was.

She was again felt her cheeks become red once more, as she realized what Naruto had just done.

"Hey Naruto you didn't want to train did you?" Sakura asked Naruto who smiled in response to her question.

"Was it that obvious? Well no I just wanted to show you how I see the world nowadays" Naruto responded as Sakura looked at him puzzled.

"What do you mean nowadays?" Sakura asked as Naruto began to descend downward.

"How about we talk about it more at some place quieter" Naruto responded _"quieter?"_ thought Sakura as she watched Naruto fly down onto the Hokage monument.

As he landed he slowly put down Sakura onto the ground, before she punched him on the should.

"What was that for?" Naruto asked the punch itself didn't hurt at all, but he didn't know why she hit him.

"That was for carrying me into the air without asking, but be thankful that it wasn't so bad otherwise it would have been worse" Sakura replied _"Actually I think I hurt my hand punching him, he felt like a piece of steel"_ Sakura thought as Naruto sat down on the edge of the monument.

"So how long could you fly?" Sakura asked walking over to him sitting down next to him.

"I guess since yesterday, Tsunade says I awoke a bloodline that is granting me all kinds of abilities like flying for example" Naruto replied.

"Is that all?" Sakura asked as Naruto shook his head.

"I can also shoot red beams out of my eyes, run super fast, I'm almost invulnerable to everything, hear incredibly far distances, and there are possibly more that I haven't discovered yet" Naruto replied as Sakura's eyes widened slightly.

_"No wonder I couldn't hurt him"_ Sakura thought as she watched Naruto.

"And if you asked me I think that the bloodline gave me increased intelligence, and maybe curiosity too" Naruto said looking up at the Sky.

"That would explain why you of all people were in the Library" Sakura said also looking up at the clouds.

"My thoughts exactly you see I think tha-" Naruto stopped as he stood up Sakura looking at him, as he faced the village.

"What the matter Naruto?" Sakura asked him as he continued to look at the Village before jumping off the monument taking off into the sky once more.

"Where are you going Naruto!" Sakura shouted as Naruto turned around mid-air "It's Krypto!Somethings wrong!" he shouted back before taking off at tremendous speed, leaving a sonic boom in his wake.

_"Who's Krypto, and what's wrong"_ Sakura thought as she began to feel the ground shake.

Rushing at speeds he never knew he could go at, Naruto quickly arrived at his apartment running inside to find Krypto barking rapidly, who was also running in many directions.

"What's wrong boy?" Naruto asked as his apartment began to shake, the shaking starting off small before turning violent knocking over some glasses, as well as several of his photos.

_"What the hell is going on"_ Naruto thought as the light suddenly began to vanish from his room, but it wasn't electrical light rather it was the light from the sun.

Then Krypto's barking stopped, but instead he began growling.

"Come on boy" Naruto said leaving his room, Krypto following him.

He immediately took off into the skies, but stopped when he saw what exactly was blocking the sun.

His eye's widened as he observed the object, it looked like it was made out of Crystals all pointed outward, but it was the size, and shape of a fortress, yet it was strange, too Naruto it didn't look like some unknown object.

Instead it look like something that he had long forgotten it looked _Kryptonian_.

Then he saw three objects come flying out of the object all looked human, but he watched as the objects drew closer to him.

"Get ready Krypto" Naruto said Krypto barking in approval, as he entered a defensive position.

Then they figures were in front of him, three to be exact, but they looked human all wearing black coats along with yellow goggles.

One was obviously female, but was larger than any woman he had ever seen having brown hair, and nice facial features, but he could see something behind her eyes something twisted.

The next was a man, but was larger than the other two with several stitches going across his head.

The last was also a man, and although he didn't look the meanest, by the looks of it he was the leader of the group, and was also the one who floated closer to him.

"My name is Zod, this is Ursa, and Non, are you the one called Naruto?" Zod asked as Naruto's eyes widened.

* * *

**Zod has arrived quick I know, but what will happen with the General know on Earth, review if you like it. Will accept constructive criticism. For all of you harem junkies I have decided this story will a harem of 6 maximum 3 being from the Naruto-verse and the other three...well you leave that to me.  
**


	5. The Test

"Uh yes I'm Naruto, but how did you know who I am?" Naruto asked obviously wanting to know how this complete stranger knew about him.

"I have been observing you ever since I first entered this system, I have seen the battles you have prevailed in, and as of recently your Kryptonian heritage rise from inside of you" Zod replied as more question came to Naruto's mind.

"Wait, does that mean that you are-" "Yes I, along with my allies are Kryptonian" Zod answered his question as a smile began to form on Naruto's face.

"Other Kryptonians...wow maybe they can help me master my powers" Naruto thought before his thoughts were interrupted by Kryptos barking.

"Your pet seems to dislike me" Zod said placing his hands behind him as Naruto grabbed onto the collar of Krypto pulling him back slightly.

"Sorry he hasn't had a chance to really meet new people, calm down boy their friends" Naruto said as Krypto stopped barking, but instead began growling at Zod lightly.

"Anyway since were all Kryptonian you can call me by my Kryptonian name, Zon-El pleasure to meet you" Naruto said as he held his hand in Zod's directions.

"Zon-El? So you are of the house of El correct?" Zod asked as Naruto looked at him in a puzzled look.

"What's the house of El?" Naruto asked as Zod turned to Ursa and Non briefly before turning back to him.

"It was one of the founding houses of Krypton, out home planet, it was full of great minds, and leaders that help progress Krypton to levels other worlds could only dream of" Zod stated as Naruto listened completely.

"It is also the house of which He would be born to" Zod continued putting various emphasis on the word 'he'.

"Who would be born?" Naruto asked as Zod floated closer to him putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"You" Zod stated simply as Naruto looked at him confusion the expression he could form.

"Me how can it be me I wasn't born on Krypton" Naruto said as Zod simply smirked, pulling his hand from Naruto's shoulder as he did so.

"Allow me to tell you of an ancient Kryptonian Prophecy told by Rao himself. It said that a mighty Civilization would rise to become one of the greatest ever known only to be doomed for destruction, it spoke of a great evil responsible for its, destruction that would come to consume the universe, but yet it also spoke of a savior. It said that he would be born to the house of El, but given life in a Land of Fire, and that he would not only vanquish this evil, but return the once fallen World to life, and spread its glory throughout all of space." Zod spoke as Naruto listened extremely attentively.

"You are that person Zon-El" Zod said as Naruto was still processing all of what Zod had told him.

"But how can that be I just got my powers not even two days ago, and suddenly you tell of some great prophecy that I'm a part of" Naruto said as Zod simply smirked in response to Naruto statement.

"Yet here you are completing all of the requirements to be the person I speak of, perhaps it difficult to make sense of it all, even to me, but you must remember that the universe works in strange ways, way none of us can fully understand" Zod said as Naruto let out a sigh.

_"Geez Kal what have you gotten me into"_ Naruto thought as he hoped he could meet the golden god once more in order to ask him about this 'prophecy', but then he remember another part of the prophecy.

"Zod what happened to Krypton?" Naruto asked as Zod looked away slightly, as did Ursa and Non.

"It...died" Zod said simply Naruto, not asking any further questions, decided to try and change the subject, looking up at the Gigantic Fortress above them.

"Hey what is that thing?" Naruto asked as curiously point at object above them.

"It's called The Ark, one of the Few remnants from our great home, and within it contains the sum total of all of the information gained throughout Kryptonian history" Zod replied as Naruto gained an idea in his head

"Zod do you think The Ark has anything that might be able to help me better control my powers?" Naruto asked Zod, who nodded in response.

"Of course The Ark has training facilities that you may use to hone your skills if you wish to grasp better control of your abilities" Zod said as Naruto grinned.

"Alright do you think we could go right now?" Naruto asked as Zod simply nodded.

"Yes" Zod then turned to both Ursa and Non "Ursa Prepare the Solar Room, Non Prepare the combat simulator prepare, set it to Gamma level" Zod ordered as both Ursa, and Non bowed, before flying off towards The Ark.

"Hold on I gotta do something first" Naruto said as he took off to the Hokage tower, stopping at the window to which Tsunade was standing at.

Judging by her expression she was either very upset, or very worried, he couldn't tell very well.

"Naruto what is that thing?" Tsunade said crossing her arms as Naruto scratched the back of his head, while laughing nervously.

"Well get this that is a Kryptonian ship, that holds inside of it all of the information that the people of Krypton ever gained, and that now there are three more Kryptonians besides me isn't that great" Naruto said with a grin as Tsunade let out a sigh.

"Geez Naruto you give me nothing, but headaches, listen no matter how friendly they've acted towards you this far remember you just met them don't place all of you trust in them just yet" Tsunade said as Naruto nodded.

"Don't worry, they're just going to train me to better control of my powers, and if the Ark bothers you that much then I'll ask them to move it alright" Naruto said as he turned to fly away.

As Naruto flew away, Tsunade could only watch as he disappeared from her sight in a matter of seconds only making a small smile as she turned back to go back to her desk.

_"Just be careful Naruto"_ Tsunade thought as she began doing her paperwork.

Naruto quickly soared back to Zod who turned towards to the Ark, before flying towards it Naruto following him.

"Come on Krypto" Naruto said as Krypto barked happily before following behind Naruto.

"So Zod what powers have you gotten?" Naruto asked as Zod kept his attention on the Ark.

"All of the powers native to our kind under a yellow star, super strength, speed, hearing, breath, heat-vision, enhanced vision, and invulnerability. Our power increases the more solar energy our bodies take in therefore the solar chamber is perfect for you as your undeveloped powers will develop at a much faster rate than usual, adding in combat training will both force your body to expand solar energy consummation, while at the same time replenishing it due to the solar room thus increasing the amount of solar energy your body can hold" Zod said as Naruto listened attentively.

"Didn't know I had that many powers...good to know. What about Krypto?" Naruto said as they reached the Ark.

The Ark, from what Naruto could tell looked like it was made of some sort of crystal as well as if it was made by ice, he floated over, and touched it's surface feeling cool feeling from it, and a smooth feeling from it.

Then suddenly the wall of crystal began to pushing apart, causing Naruto to jump back a bit as Zod laughed a bit.

Then as it opened Naruto's mouth went in awe, as he looked inside floating into it he landed touching the ground, everything was made almost entirely from crystals, and while it's look might have looked somewhat alien, but to him it felt as if he was home.

He watched Krypto bark happily as he floated around the room, laughing a bit.

"Remarkable isn't it, all made entirely from sun-stone, a material native to our home that is virtually indestructible, and can absorb, and contain virtually infinite energies" Zod said as Naruto payed almost no attention to what Zod said paying attention to the inside of the Ark, everything thing seemed perfect, no flaws nothing.

As he continued to observe, he looked to the top of the room, and noticed the same 'S' symbol that had been on the blanket Krypto, and on Krypto's collar.

"Zod what is that symbol?" Naruto asked.

"That is the symbol for the house of El, in our language it means hope, this vessel was created by a member of your house" Zod said as Naruto looked at him puzzled.

"Who exactly built this place?" Naruto asked as Zod flew into the air signaling him to follow.

As Naruto followed they entered a hallway that was further proof just how immense this place was. He literally felt like an ant when compared to just this hallway.

Then Zod stopped, and landed on the floor, Naruto also stopped in front of a statue showing a man and a woman standing together while they held what looked like a planet possible Krypton.

"This is Jor-El the creator of The Ark, and his wife Lara Lor-Van" Zod said as Naruto a thought came to his head.

"Zod what can you tell me about Krypton?" Naruto asked as Zod looked up to Jor-El's statue, before looking back at Naruto.

"We were highly technologically advanced people. Our technology is based on self-grown crystals which covered the vast majority of our planet's surface. Vast amounts of data and information could be stored on relatively small crystals. Each Kryptonian family, or House, is represented by a pictographic crest or symbol, often worn by the head of the house. The House of El, for example, is represented by a shape similar to the letter "S". The different Houses were also broken up into a loosely based caste system as well. The scientist and warrior castes tended to be the most important. The different castes lived in buildings with different architectural styles; representing various styles throughout Krypton's history. Is that enough for you?" Zod asked Naruto who nodded in response.

"Good, let's go the solar room is waiting for you" Zod said as he took off into the air once more, as he himself was about to take off looked back to the statue before he took off following Zod.

As they approached the solar room they saw both Ursa, and Non standing by it's entrance.

"This is it, the Solar Room, please step inside" Zod said as he moved his arm towards its entrance, a Naruto nodded as he walked into it briefly glancing at Ursa and Non who had a sort of frown when they looked at him, though he didn't pay much attention to them, and simply entered the solar room as instructed.

He noticed that the room was very large, but otherwise resembled the rest of the ark so far, the same sun stone material that was used in the rest of the ark, only however they ceiling was glowing a yellow color, while the ground remained the same.

It was then that he began to feel energy swell up inside of himself, just like when he was in the sun's ray's only much stronger, "Heh guess this place really earned it's solar room name" Naruto thought as he curled a fist seeing the evident strength inside of it.

Suddenly a noise from across the room caught his attention, the walls were splitting apart, in a few moments he saw a group of things that looked strangely like bugs only more human shaped, Naruto had never really ever seen anything like them.

"Those are Sentries, common defense machine they will be your warm up" Zod spoke as, Naruto looked at them before he watched them send small balls of energy towards him.

Quickly reacting he moved out of the way taking off into the air before he quickly soaring towards one of the sentries, sending a powerful punch towards one of them easy crushing it head before grasping it's body, and through it at some of the sentries, causing the sound of metal hitting metal to resonate through the room.

He then turned his attention to the remaining sentries who continued their energy blasts, that didn't seem to affect Naruto in the slightest bit, as he began to to take in a deep breath, before letting it out in a blue breath that quickly engulfed the sentries.

He continued this for a few more moments before he stooped, and as the blue mist cleared down he saw that the sentries had been frozen solid in place with their energy blast frozen as well.

Quickly Naruto brought his hands together in a clap that shattered the sentries causing them to falling into nothing but icy dust.

"Come on Zod don't you think that was a bit too easy" Naruto said in a sort of cocky tone of voice as Zod nodded.

_"The boy has confidence in his abilities that was good, but it must not turn it arrogance"_ thought Zod as he touched several crystals.

As Naruto looked at the icy remains he turned to the walls that once again began to open themselves.

Suddenly he began to feel large thumps, in the ground, as something rather large began to approach his way, causing to take a battle ready stance.

What stepped out was large, it was another machine like the ones that he had defeated before, only much larger and much more heavily plated, it had a blade like object that came from its right forearm, and it had some strange symbol on its chest, three dots connected it a sort of upside down triangle.

"This is an Enforcer, do not take it lightly Zon-El" Zod spoke as Naruto cracked his knuckles.

"How hard can it be?" Naruto thought, as he quickly rushed at the Enforcer, this time running on the ground.

As he approached the Enforcer, it suddenly brought it's foot, onto the ground shattering it, and sending a shock wave to the ground around him.

This shock wave managed to cause Naruto to trip, sending him into the air, to which Naruto flew towards the machine his fists ready to strike at it only to have the machine swings it left arm outwards, swatting Naruto away, causing his to crash into a wall.

As rubble began to fall from the wall Naruto grunted as he looked at the machine.

"Alright guess the direct approach won't work on this guy, better keep my distance until I figure out what to-" Naruto was cut off as the Enforcer unleashed a blast from its head, leaving Naruto only a few moments to move out of the way.

"Come on! You have lasers too! Isn't that blade enough!" Naruto shouted as he brought his hands together in a familiar fashion.

"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted as a puff of cloud appeared then disappeared revealing three more Naruto's in addition to the original one.

"Alright lets kick his metal ass" Naruto said as pumped his fist, his clones doing the same as they all took into the air rushing at the Enforcer who began firing its blasts in multiple directions in an attempt to strike the many flying Naruto's, who missed at every shot.

Then two of the Naruto's flew down, and combine their punches as they struck The Enforcer in the chest, their combined force managing to topple the metal giant.

However as the Enforcer fell to the ground, it let out another blast of energy striking the twos Naruto's as they disappeared in a puff of smoke.

The Enforcer began scanning the room searching for the remaining Naruto, and the real one.

It's scanners looked up as the saw Naruto along with his other clone creating some ball of energy, The Enforcer wasted no time and quickly got up, and leaped into the air as both of the Naruto's flew towards him.

The remaining clone Naruto flew in head of the real one on the meet the blade of the Enforcer, dispersing in a cloud of smoke as the last ones, and as the Enforcer turned his blade onto the real Naruto, who promptly dodged it jumping over it, he was then struck by the ball of energy Naruto had created.

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted as the ball of energy dug deep into the Enforcer, creating a small crater, before launching it to the ground to which it promptly crashed, and created a large smoke of debris.

As Naruto landed he looked around, and saw the mess that he had created in his battle with the Enforce, the room was trashed rubble littered the ground, and he was sure that wall wanted to crumble down.

"Sorry Zod guess I got carried away" Naruto said as he scratched the back of his head grin slightly before being struck from behind by a blast of green energy that made him falling to his knees, as pain gripped his entire body.

Whatever that blast was it left Naruto feeling weak, weaker than he had ever felt. It made him feel sick, tired, and nausea all at the same time, topped off with his head beginning to throb painfully, and soon his vision began to fade.

The Enforcer stood up from its crater, it's body riddled with multiple electrical sparks, it walked over to the weakened kryptonian raising its foot over Naruto, and preparing to bring it down upon Naruto, until a blast of red light sliced the Enforced into vertical pieces.

Zod stood in the air his eyes still glowing red from his attack, arms behind him all the while.

"Ursa take him to the medical wing, tell Indigo to begin kryptonite treatment as soon as he arrives" Zod ordered as Ursa nodded floating down as she put the now unconscious Naruto over her shoulder, before taking off with Non following her.

Zod simply floated in the air, completing what he had just seen, he had spared with Enforcers before but never had they used kryptonite as a weapon before, then there was the matter of Naruto's skills strange for a kryptonian.

"What else have you hidden from me Zon-El" Zod said to himself.

**With Naruto:**

Slowly Naruto reopened his eyes, the pain from before was gone, and was replaced by the soft feeling of a bed.

As he attempted to get up from the bed he felt a slight pain in his head, grasping it in response.

"Please lay back Zon-El" a feminine voice called out, getting Naruto's attention as he turned to the origin of the voice to see a girl, but one that was to say the least strange looking, although she was by no means ugly or hideous.

Her skin was an aqua marine color, both her eyes and hair were a pink shade, plus she wore a tank top looking apparel, and what looked like a skirt.

She looked very attractive overall her figure being nice and balanced, but at this point he didn't focus on her but rather the killer headache he had.

"Ah man what happened" Naruto said as the girl walked over to him placing her hand on his forehead.

"You had engaged an Enforcer, you had almost defeated it until it had blast you with a kryptonite beam, causing you great pain, and in need of immediate medical assistance, oh i almost forgot on Earth it is common courtesy to introduce yourself correct? My name is Brainiac 8, but you may call me Indigo" Indigo spoke as Naruto nodded with a weak grin.

"Naruto Uzumaki or Zon-El which ever you prefer, pleasure to meet you" Naruto said, his weak smile now his well known grin.

All the while they were being observed by Zod and Ursa, unknown to them.

"The boy recovered quite fast, perhaps he isn't a waste after all" Ursa spoke as Zod continued to watch them.

"Yes, he held his own against an Enforcer at such a young age that is quite admirable" Zod said as Ursa gained a wicked smile.

"Tell why did you tell him that _wonderful_ story, how does that play into anything at all my dear General" Ursa said with a taunting sort of tone of voice as Zod turned to her.

"He must believe that we are his kin, he is the most important piece of puzzle, beside if under the right circumstances he could prove to be a great solider" Zod said as he turn his attention from her, and back to Naruto.

"And if he doesn't?" Ursa questions as Zod take a small breath of air.

"I'll kill him, and everything he holds dear" Zod stated simply Ursa now simply as wicked as before.

* * *

**well that chapter 5 sorry I haven't updated in a while just that I'm playing Skyrim(yes that my excuse deal with it), anyways I will try to speed up my updating, but remember I'm only human. Also if you've noticed the universe i have made isn't canon with the current one, but that's whats fan fiction is all about right. So I'm bringing in different things from superman lore, as well as DC lore in general, but don't worry I'll try not to change it to much. Please Review  
**


	6. Rematch

"So Indigo are you a Kryptonian too or something else" Naruto asked looking at the aqua green skinned girl who brought a finger to her chin as if she was in deep thought.

"Well I'm sort of both, my real name is Brainiac 8, I was created especially to be the Ark main processor, or 'brain' if you will. But at the same time I possess some Kryptonian DNA within me due to my creator Jor-El" Indigo said as Naruto seemed interested, pushing himself from his bed.

"So you have all of our abilities then right?" Naruto asked as she shook her head from side to side.

"I'm afraid not, you see while I possess Kryptonian DNA I am not granted the abilities you possess. This is due to the fact that I lack several vital organs that process solar energy, and covert it into power for yourselves" Indigo said as Naruto crossed him arms.

"Well you must have some kind of abilities right?" Naruto asked as Indigo giggled a bit.

"I'm sorry I'm not living up to your expectations Zon-El, but yes I do possess several abilities that are quite unique, my intellect is at 12th level, I can move various object with my mind including myself, read others minds, and, while not on par with you or any other Kryptonian, my strength, and durability is substantially greater when compared to lets say a human being" Indigo explained as Naruto listened attentively.

"I also posses various telekinetic powers, such as being able to move stuff with my mind, and being able to read the minds of other" Indigo added much to Naruto's amusement.

"That is so cool!Can you read my mind please?" Naruto asked eager to see her abilities.

"Very well" Indigo said as her eyes glowed a purple color, before returning to their original pink color.

"Your thoughts mainly consist of a substance known as _'ramen'_, and from what I could tell you find it to be quite delicious" Indigo said as a large rumbling sound came from Naruto.

"Oh that's right I guess I'm a bit hungry right about now" Naruto said as he rubbed his stomach.

"You have reason to be managing to almost defeat an Enforcer, and then to survive a kryptonite blast" Indigo said as Naruto wondered at the word kryptonite.

"Yeah what was that blast it hit me with, god I felt terrible after it" Naruto said remember the effects that it had caused him.

"Kryptonite is a poisonous substance created from the irradiated debris from Krypton, after its explosion it was sent to various different locations across the galaxy." Indigo started to explain.

"To normal beings it is virtually harmless, although data shows prolong exposure could result in radiation poison, but to Kryptonians it causes immense pain, nausea, and if prolonged, death" Indigo finished as Naruto gained a puzzled look.

"Wait if kryptonite is so dangerous how did the enforcer have it to begin with?" Naruto asked gain no response from Indigo.

"I-I truly don't know I've examined the enforcers remains, finding small traces of kryptonite that shouldn't be there, and later checked the kryptonite from the research lab to find it untouched" Indigo explained.

"And then there is the matter of it even to attempt to use such a weapon against you something it should not be able to do, yet I could finding nothing within its programming, just the same protocols as before" Indigo stated as Naruto crossed his arms, and began to think.

"Well have you made sure that I didn't cause it to malfunction? I mean after all I did use chakra against it perhaps it could have an effect on it" Naruto stated Indigo nodding in response.

"Perhaps, we have never encountered such a force like this _'chakra'_ could you explain what it is?" Indigo asked Naruto nodding.

"Well chakra is a form of energy all living individuals naturally produce to some degree. It is contained in "chakra coils" that mainly surround and connect to each chakra-producing organ; the energy circulates throughout the body in a network called the "Chakra Pathway System" similar to the cardiovascular system. Furthermore it is required to perform techniques called jutsu's" Naruto explained Indigo being interested in the last part.

"What is this _'jutsu'_?" Indigo asked as Naruto lifted himself from the bed, and stood up.

"Better if I show you" Naruto then brought his hands together saying "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" as he did so a puff of smoke appear, then vanished revealing an exact duplicate of Naruto.

"You see this is a jutsu, this one in particular allowing me to create an exact duplicate of myself" Naruto said as the clone grinned in response before he was punched by Naruto, dispersing in another puff of smoke.

"Although they aren't very durable, I'm trying to fix that" Naruto added not noticing the amount of fascination in Indigo's eyes.

"Could you perhaps teach me how to utilize chakra in this method" Indigo asked enthusiastic as Naruto rubbed his chin.

"Well first you need to have chakra which, like I said, can be formed by all living individuals, but you told me that you were created so it makes me wonder if you can produce it" Naruto said muttering t he last part under his breath.

Just then a crystal door opened to the room, and Zod walked in.

"It is good to see that you are well Zon-El, Indigo could you please leave us I wish to speak with him alone" Zod asked Indigo, to which she nodded, and left the room.

"The people of this planet do not trust us" Zod stated simply making Naruto raise and eyebrow at this.

"What do you mean they don't trust you, they haven't even met you guys yet" Naruto replied.

"I have listened to their conversations, they speak that we are in some sort of servitude to a _'demon'_ do you know anything about this?" Zod asked Naruto sighed in response.

"Yeah, I'm that demon, or rather they want me to be that demon" Naruto replied causing some confusion to Zod.

"What do you mean by that?" Zod asked Naruto crossing his arms, and closing his eyes, while taking in a deep breath.

"When I was born a monster called the nine tailed fox attacked my village. It wasn't like other creatures it was a tailed beast, a being made purely out of Chakra, and the strongest one out of the other beasts, so naturally nothing could stop it, it was death and destruction incarnated. That is until the fourth sealed it away inside of me. Ever since then the village always treated with distrust, and hate" Naruto said remember his childhood.

"So your a container for this creature is that correct" Zod stated Naruto nodding.

"Yeah, it's good to see that you can look past it so easily" Naruto replied with a grin.

"Do not worry, as long as you are kryptonian your are an ally to us, and if the people of this planet wish to strike against you they will answer to me" Zod said as Naruto smiled, before gaining a determined look on his face.

"Hey Zod I want to fight an Enforcer again" Naruto said as Zod's lips curled into a small smile.

"And why is that? Are you that ready to be placed on that bed once more?" Zod asked indicting the bed that Naruto stood in front of, Naruto shook his head.

"No, I just want a second shot at it, that's all now that I know what I am up against I won't lose this time" spoke Naruto his eyes burning with determination that reminded Zod of himself at his age, young, reckless, determined, and fearless.

"Very well, but this time I will accompany you" said Zod causing Naruto to give him a blank stare.

"That'll make it too easy, you took one down without even trying remember? I don't think that'll be fair if I go up against it with you ringside" Naruto said as Zod briefly closed his eyes.

"I will not battle the enforcer you will do that I will simply observe, and intervene if necessary" Zod spoke as Naruto nodded.

"Fine, let hope it doesn't come to that" Naruto said as he turned to leave, the crystal door opening on its own.

As soon as he step out he was met with the licking of Krypto, much to the delight of Indigo who was giggling.

"I missed you too boy" Naruto said as he ran his hand over the small pups head muffling it as he did so, before cradling the small pup in his arms lightly scratching his head.

"I'm sorry, but he was begging too see you" Indigo said with a small giggle as Naruto raised an eyebrow at this.

"Wait, you can read the thoughts of animals to?" Naruto asked Indigo nodding in response.

"Yes, although it didn't take much to see that he misses you" Indigo responded.

"Of course he does, I'm like his best friend, it's that true boy" Naruto said while scratching Kryptos underbelly, much to small kryptonian pups delight.

"Before we go the solar room would you like to change attire? I'm not sure that causal kryptonian clothing would be suitable" Zod said changing the subject instantly.

Naruto looked at his clothing, and mentally berated himself for not noticing his change of clothing sooner.

He no longer had his orange jumpsuit; instead he had long sleeved white shirt, and white pants, with a white sleeveless coat over him. He also bore a red _'S'_ symbol on his chest.

Strangely he didn't care much for his orange clothes preferring his kryptonian ones instead, not that he hated his orange clothes just that he felt more right wearing kryptonian ones.

"Wait, now that I think about how did I get into these clothes?" Naruto asked indicating his clothes.

"After your battle with the enforcer, your clothes had been tainted with kryptonite, and therefore proved a danger to you. Do not worry I did not see your more "intimate" parts" Indigo replied earning a small blush from Naruto.

"And my head band?" Naruto asked as Zod tossed it to him, almost making it _'wizz'_ past Naruto's head.

"Now lets be on our way" Zod said as he took of into the air, Naruto following suit releasing Krypto as he did so.

"Indigo why don't you come to watch, I'm sure I won't get beaten badly this time" Naruto said as Indigo smiled at this, but shook her head.

"Sorry Zon-El, but the Enforcer requires my full attention, do not worry if it means that much to you I will activate of the monitors" Indigo said as Naruto took off following Zod.

The Ark still amazed him, the wall were made of obvious sun-stone but crafted in a way that brought life to them, and made the all the more beautiful.

He was still amazed something the size of the Ark could have been created, boy Krypton must have been one hell of a place.

Then it dawned to him Krypton, the planet that Kal, Zod, maybe even Krypto came from, Indigo mentioned something about it blowing up but that was about all he knew.

He wanted to ask Zod about it, but was worried that he would bring up old memories, perhaps ones that were best forgotten.

"Is something troubling you Zon-El?You seen too be slowing down" Zod asked keeping his attention on his path.

"Sorry it's just I wonder about... Krypton" Naruto replied peeking Zod's interest "Indigo told me that it exploded, but that's it do you think you could tell me more about Krypton? More than just how technologically advanced we were, but the origins, and how it all ended " Naruto asked gaining no response from Zod for a while.

"Krypton had some rather lack luster beginnings, before our people came to rule over it, it was savage planet where only the most dominate of creature could survive, because of that it was one of the most dangerous planets in the known universe" Zod started his voice still emotionless.

"In time our people came to rule over Krypton, overcoming it's savage nature through intelligence, and enlightenment, it time our civilization grew to become one of the most revered in the universe" Zod said his tone changing into a proud one.

"We were lead by the three great houses that had founded Krypton, the most prominent being your own the House of El, the people of your house had always been great people in the eyes of Kryptonians every where." Continued Zod as Naruto himself began to be filled with pride.

"However like any civilization, we had one flaw, we were did not trust other races despite our behavior to them, therefore we never colonized any other planets besides our own."

"In time however Krypton itself began to fall apart, yet no one wished to believe it even after Jor-El found proof of it. Those pathetic council members had let their foolish status blind them to the truth, and our people ended up paying the price" Zod finished clenching his hands tightly.

_"Huh so Zod had to deal with arrogant, stupid council bastards too,?" _Naruto thought to himself remembering all the times the council tried to screw him over in pretty much everything_._

As they arrived he noticed Ursa, and Non at the entrance once more.

_"Man don't those two have anything else too do besides just standing there"_ Naruto thought to himself as the crystal like doors opened once more.

"Krypto wait out here, I'll be out in a bit if all goes well then we can go where ever you want kay" Naruto said with a grin as Krypto lept from his arms, and barked happily before flying away.

Laughing a bit he turned, and flew inside of the solar room, it's rays instantly returning whatever missing strength he lacked.'

Soon Zod followed in, the doors shutting as he did so.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted bring his both of his index, and middle fingers together, a large cloud of smoke enveloped him, before three more Naruto's appeared.

"Do you believe numbers with aid you?" Zod said as Naruto looked up to the floating kryptonian.

"Probably not, but I've still got a few tricks up my sleeve" Naruto said as he heard the sound of crystals opening.

Directing his attention to the ceiling above he watched as it split apart, an Enforcer descending downward landing on the ground with a thunderous sound.

As he saw it, a frown formed on his face.

"Get Him" Naruto ordered sharply, his clones rushing at the enforcer, taking off into the air at tremendous speed.

Quickly the Enforcer began firing at the incoming clones, missing due to the clones rapid movement in the air.

Then before the Enforcer knew it two Naruto delivered a double punch to its chest launching it back, though the Enforcer merely struck its feet into the ground to stop itself.

The Enforcer released multiple energy blasts from its hands in an attempt to strike the Naruto's only too have them once again fly at high speeds, and movements.

While this was happening Naruto, and Zod observed the battle.

"Any reason you haven't entered yet?" Zod asked earning a small chuckle from Naruto.

"They way I see it Zod is that I let my clones throw down with it, learn from whatever the Enforcer throws at them, then make a plan on how to take it down, or rush into battle with no plan, hoping my raw muscle pulls me through" Naruto responded, Zod noted not underestimate the boys perceptiveness.

Then one of the clones flew above the Enforcer, reeling his leg back into the air before descending down to the Enforcer.

However the Enforcer turned up, and unleashed a blast that instantly caused the clone to disappear into a puff of smoke.

At this the remaining clones backed away from the Enforcer dodging its various energy attacks.

_"So you can shot lasers from your eyes too? That's nice, won't help you, but nice"_ Naruto said as his eyes began to glow red.

* * *

**So theirs the newest chapter hope you enjoyed it. I'm think of the harem I've got some girls in mind, but tell me who would you want to see in the harem? Please Review/Fav.**

**Oh a couple more things this story takes place after the Timeskip_(should've mentioned this 5 chapters ago)_, and the Kal-El seen in this story is from the future version of the New Earth universe, Narutos universe being designated as Earth-53 with some obvious changes such as Kal-El not being born before Kryptons destruction, Zod escaping before his trial.**

**That is all.  
**


	7. AN:Earth53

**I'M DELETING THIS STORY GOODBYE.**

**Now that I have your attention,sorry this isn't another chapter but a review from SeanHicks4 who said _"Interesting story, might want to be more clear it takes place after the time-skip though. Not sure of the timeline though, since Kal's godly and Zod ain't in the zone or dead" _really go me thinking that I really haven't explained anything .**

**_Note:Some of the information below may or may not be spoilers, it's on based on your perspective I've Warned you.  
_**

**I should have made this very clear awhile back 5 chapters ago and sorry I'm addressing it now this story takes place after the Time-skip, and the Kal-El seen in this story is from the future version of the New Earth universe, the main world where DC comics take place, Narutos universe being designated as Earth-53, that instead of being filled with heroes, and Villains, is filled with Ninjas instead, along with some changes such as Kal-El not being born before Kryptons destruction, Zod escaping before his trial. There are other changes made as well, but here are somethings that remain the same the Lantern Corps exists, Themyscira is also existent, many of the alien races, and entities within the main DC universe exist aswell. Kara Zor-El(AKA Supergirl) escaped Kryptons destruction as well, but I will get into that later in my story.**

**That's all thank you for reading this, and Sorry if some of you feel like the story is ruined for yo, but I felt the need to explain this Universe some more instead of just filling it with random crap as the story went on.**

**NOTE I'M NOT DELETING THIS STORY HOW COULD I DO THAT TO YOU GUYS, AND GALS  
**


	8. Secrets

Naruto continued to watch the last clone hold out the best it could, dodging blasts of energy from the enforcer mid air.

Then clone quickly turned around in the air, and flew towards the enforcer, moving at tremendous speed quickly creating a sonic boom.

As the enforcer swung its right arm out at the clone, two streams of red energy came forth, and amputated his entire forearm leaving only a red hot metal stub where his arm once was.

Quickly the clone flew down and grabbed the metal arm, hoisting it back backward before he flew into the air above the enforcers head, bring down the severed arm upon upon its head, the sound of metal hitting metal resonating across the room.

As soon as this happened the enforcers head had received various cracks, but this did little to stop the Enforcer as it reeled back its other arm before firing another blast of energy, with the clone throwing aside the arm, and maneuvering out of the blasts path

Zod took note of this, Naruto's was strange before he had thought of the boy as being too cheerful, somewhat overconfident, and too energetic to be a serious warrior or solider, however in an instance he realized that this was not the case.

The boy knew of his defeat against the previous enforcer, and this time he allowed his clones to attack it, staying back to bide his time before attacking himself even then allowing his clone to seize an opportunity itself.

_"Perhaps there is hope for you yet" _Zod though as Naruto brought his hands together once more.

"Kage Bushin no justu!" He shouted as two more clones appeared next to him, one of the clones rushing off towards the Enforcer, his fist clenched, while the other stayed back with Naruto.

The Enforcer still attempting to strike down the clone was caught off guard with the thunderous punches of Naruto's clones who continued his attack, swinging powerful, but fast punches that in the end made the Enforcer fall onto the ground, causing some of the ground to shatter underneath his weight.

Both Naruto's flew up into the air above the fallen Enforcer both taking in a deep breath, before unleashing it in a stream of air that began to freeze the Enforcer in its place, its arm stretched in their direction in an almost last ditch effort to attack them.

Both of the Naruto's gave each other high fives, grinning the entire time while Naruto let out a sigh of disappointment catching Zods attention.

"Is something the matter Zon-El? You've bested the Enforcer as if it was nothing, and at such an age, it is not an easy task. Be proud in yourself" Zod said to Naruto who placed his hands behind his head.

"Yeah, but I just wanted to show you my real pote-" and before Naruto could finish the sound of ice breaking resonated across the room.

In an instance the enforcer broke out of it icy state, releasing a dome shaped blast in the process, that caught both the nearby clones off guard destroying them both before it stood up, and proceeded to walk towards Naruto.

It extended its arm, and unleashed an energy attack, which Naruto, and his clone quickly got out its way.

"Stay back, don't come near until I can slow it down" Naruto said to his clone, who nodded in response flew away.

Quickly taking off into the air Naruto rushed at the Enforcer, dodging it attacks, curling his hands into fist he got ready to attack it only for the Enforcer to quickly bring down its arm upon him, sending him to the ground, crushing the ground were he crashed.

_"Guess the direct approach won't work" _Naruto thought before a blast of energy struck him in the back causing most of his thoughts to become set on the energy striking him in the back, forcing to the ground.

While not causing him any real pain to speak of it kept him on the ground as he attempted to push himself off the ground._  
_

Suddenly the blast stop, only to be replaced with the Enforcer stomping on his with its gigantic foot, crushing his efforts to get back on his feet.

_ "Okay, that kinda hurt"_ Naruto thought as the Enforcer stepped on him once more, sending him further into the ground.

Anger now began to fill up inside of him, this thing was really starting to piss him off.

And as The Enforcer brought its foot down once more upon Naruto, he stood up from the ground quickly, and in a feat of strength held the Enforcers foot from striking him into the ground.

Clenching his teeth, he held the foot, from crushing him positioning his feet shoulder width apart in order to get more support.

_ "Super-Strength huh? Should've known"_ Naruto thought to himself as he began to push up the sound of forced metal echoing through the room, forcing the Enforcer to apply even more pressure upon the kryptonian.

With this, Naruto clenched his teeth as his feet began to be forced into the ground, and his form began to crumble under it.

_"Alright, almost about to get squished...again, not many options left...unless"_ Naruto thought as he pushed back with all the strength he could muster.

"Now!" Naruto shouted, and before The Enforcer could notice, Narutos last clone flew at him at tremendous speed, clasping both of his hands together, before striking the Enforcer.

The attack momentarily caused the Enforcer to be dazed, enough time however for Naruto to push upward, the force of his past ordeals making the Enforcer ascend several feet into the air.

"Kage Bushin no Jutsu!" Naruto shouted forming his hands once more, before three more clones appear immediately taking off after The Enforcer, they arrived on it back pushing it up in the air even more, despite its various attempt.

Quickly Naruto took off at a much faster speed, flying past the Enforcer, while dodging it's blasts.

"Nice try you walking tin can!Lets see if you can handle this" Naruto said as a clone flew next to him quickly form the blue sphere of chakra, and not a moment to sooner as the Enforcer sent any energy blast the struck, and dispelled his clone right next to him.

Moving to the side to dodge another blast, he flew downward towards the Enforcer, who at this point could only continue to fire its blasts at him to no avail, and the speed of he was ascending thanks to Narutos clone only brought him closer to collision with Naruto.

Then Naruto finally reached the Enforcer, extending his arm outward.

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted as the ball hit the the Enforcers chest, this time due to both his speed, and the Enforcers speed the attack caused it's chest to formed a large crater, before tearing a large hole into it exploding in the process, destroying Narutos clones, but launching him backward into the air.

Naruto quickly caught himself mid-air just in time to see the Enforcers metal rubble fall to the ground in a combination of metal, and fire.

"About time" Naruto said to himself as let out a long breath of exhaustion, before the sound of moving air caught his attention turning he saw Zod approach him, quickly Naruto grinned in response to his victory over the Enforcer, but only received a stoic look from Zod.

"Zod did you see the way I took it down it never even stood a chance" Naruto gloated, while Zod closed his eyes, and shook his head from side to side causing Naruto stop his gloating.

"Zod did I something wrong?" Naruto asked before Zod looked at with a look that made Naruto's entire body tense up.

"I misjudge you Zon-El, At first I had believed that you had a tactic, that you learned from your previous battle, however I see now that was not the case" Zod replied earning a confused look from Naruto, who didn't understand what he was talking about.

"What do you mean? I took it down isn't that all the matters" Naruto shrugging.

"No, allow me to share something with you, a good warrior is neither the strongest nor the swiftest, no a good warrior plans ahead of his enemies, uses tactics to ensure victory with minimal losses, he does not rush in blindly hoping for his lucky to carry him through. Perhaps at first you had some form of strategy, but you did not account for your enemies strength, thus leading you to relay on improvisation, and luck" Zod said as Naruto began to look down at his feet, or rather the ground below were he was floating.

"What if your foe had the intent on killing you? I had seen various points where that event would have happened, and know this while our power is great, there are things in the universe very much capable of ending us"

Zod caught onto this, but felt no guilt at the boys expression, the day would when he would be forced to fight a foe with strength equal to his own, that is after all how the universe works, whenever an unstoppable force rise, and immovable object also comes to be.

Still the boy had tried his best to defeat the Enforcer, the potential of great leadership was there all it needed was to be tapped, and while he did not agree on his style, he did succeed.

Zod flew closer to Naruto, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Still, for one as young as you to best an Enforcer is still an amazing feat in of its own, those clones of yours seemed quite useful in distraction, and using your speed to increase the strength of your attack was resourceful" Zod said, and almost instantly Narutos demeanor brightened.

_"Doesn't much to cheer him up"_ Zod thought smirking at this.

"You know I not a kid, in fact in my village I'm considered an adult" Naruto said with a smile earning a smirk from Zod.

"That remains to be seen" Zod said to which Naruto grinned.

"Indigo began repairing procedures" Zod spoke out loud at seemingly nowhere causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow.

"Uh Zod I don't think she can hear you" Naruto added.

_"Yes General"_ a voice clearly belonging to Indigo replied, causing Naruto some slight confusion, but figure it must have been another wonder from the kryptonians.

_"Damn Kryptonians must have the smartest people ever to come up with things like that_" Naruto thought to himself before he heard the door out of the solar room open.

"Come Zon-El, there is one last thing we must do" Zod said as he flew out of the room with Naruto following suit.

Passing through the entrance he was instantly meet with the rapid licks of his small canine companion.

Krypto stopped, and began bark happily, Naruto grinned, and rubbed the top of Krypto's head, ruffling his fur a bit.

"Did ya miss me boy?" Naruto asked Krypto responding with some quick barks.

"I missed you too boy, later I'll get you a doggy treat how does that sound?"Naruto asked getting several happy barks in response.

Then Naruto turned to follow Zod, but not before he caught the glances that Ursa was giving him, one of almost dislike, one that he knew from his childhood, and so he sent a similar glance to her, and in that same instant he felt the tension begin to build up.

"Come Zon-El" the call from Zod broke the tension with Ursa turning her attention back to the console.

Following Zod once more he flew through the Ark hallways stopping at what seemed like a crystal wall, however Zod approached it, and with a touch the crystal wall began to descend downward revealing another hallway

This hallway however was pitch black, and in an instant the hallway began to get lit up by small purple crystals, but despite this it was still darkened.

Zod began to walk through the hallway, and Naruto followed, only to be stopped by Krypto's whine.

Naruto looked at the small pup, and saw that he wouldn't take a step forward.

"What's wrong boy, are you scared?" Naruto asked Krypto whining in response.

"Come on Krypto there's nothing to be scared of, the hallway isn't that dark"

_"Of course, this is his first time seeing the dark"_ Naruto thought as he kneeled down to the small dogs level, before he gave him a smile.

"Come I'll carry you, anything tries to even touch you, they'll get a rasengan in the face okay?" Naruto said giving the small dog a thumbs dog, and slowly Krypto began to fly towards Narutos arms, looking side ways in the darkness.

Krypto suddenly jumped into Narutos arms, his body shivering, almost as if he's seen a ghost.

"Krypto, buddy there's nothing in here, just me, you, and Zod, nothing to be scared of...come on boy what are you cat?" Naruto told the small quivering pup, while Zod began to walk away placing his hands behind his back.

"Perhaps you should listen to you dog...there is much to fear, especially within these halls" Zod said as Naruto began to follow Zod down the hallway.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked the older kryptonian.

"Tell me how do the people of this planet imprison their criminals?" Zod asked.

"They are put in prisons for an amount of time, it mostly depends on their crime however" Naruto replied, hearing a chuckle from Zod in response.

"Primitive" He heard Zod said in an almost amused tone of voice.

"The ark holds many secrets Zon-El, someone the most devastating weaponry krypton had are at its finger tips, but that is not the worst of them" Zod said, as Naruto sighed inwardly, another big revelation.

_"Seems like this day is just full of em'"_ he thought to himself.

The Zod stopped walking, it appear as though they had reached the end of the hallway, but the Zod touched the wall, and small lines of light began to spread through out it before the wall split apart, and a bright light filled Narutos vision.

This room was a large sphere shape encompassed mainly in the brightest, and clearest white that he hand ever seen, and despite its large size was entirely empty save for one object.

It was a gigantic black mirror that stood out from the rest of the white room, and was located from what he could tell in the center of the room with only a bridge leading to it.

But there was something strange about the mirror, its very presence made his body stiffen up, and it was only after he realized this that he noticed Kryptos body shaking dangerously.

Squinting at it he got a closer look at it, thanks to he new vision, and saw white hand marks appearing on it almost as if there were people behind the mirror.

_"What is that thing? and why am I scared?"_ Naruto asked himself, and as if Zod had read his thoughts, Zod turned to him.

"That is the entrance to the Phantom Zone, and in it are the most worst of the galaxy" Zod said to him, before turning from him.

_"This can't be good...not one bit"_ Naruto thought to himself, taking a small gulp as he did so.

* * *

**so there is Chapter 8 sorry I haven't updated in a while, and this is gonna make it so much harder as of now I'm temporarily putting this story on hiatus because my computer had a terrible hardware fail, and I had to get a new one, not only that but the memory had also gotten erased thus wiping away all of my note, and chapters. And this loss has begun to affect my other story please understand, and thank you**


End file.
